Hypnolicious
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Hypnosis. According to Wikipedia, hypnosis is a state of consciousness involving focused attention and reduced peripheral awareness characterized by enhanced capacity for response to suggestion. You wanna know what it means according to Lemony? Read and find out!...LEMONS! One-shot, humor GinxRukia enjoy!


**Lemony:** *kicks down motherfucking door* JUST WHEN YOU THOUGHT IT WAS SAFE TO LOG ONTO FANFICTION!

**Wicked**: Hello again, readers. Its been a long, long time.

**Awesome:** What it do, readers? Lemony! You're fixing that goddamned door! That's gonna come out of our security deposit you stupid fuck!

**Lemony:** Ok, Ok, I got a little carried away. But can you blame me? Its been forever since I updated something! Geez, my bad.

* * *

><p>Hypnolicious<p>

Hypnosis.

According to Wikipedia, hypnosis is a state of consciousness involving focused attention and reduced peripheral awareness characterized by a enhanced capacity for response to suggestion.

That's a lot of big words. But what exactly does it all mean? Well, loosely translated it means a person can become so relaxed they'll say or do just about anything. Ok, so then what's it got to do with our story? You're about to find out!

It was just an average, ordinary day at Karakura High School. Students were texting, teachers were teaching, and bullies were shoving their unfortunate victims into lockers; you know, the usual stuff that goes on at a high school. It was currently the middle of the day, fifth period to be exact, and a rather rowdy group of girls were preparing for gym class down in the women's locker-room.

Rukia Kuchiki, a junior, was amongst them. She'd just finished tying her sneakers up to the hilt and was all set, but the younger Kuchiki still had time to kill before class started. She decided to hang out for a second to see what her fellow females were up to. Rangiku was talking to Nel while her cellphone was blaring music.

"I don't know about you, Nel." Rangiku said as she pulled her hair into a tight ponytail. "Grimmjow's cute and all, but he's such a loudmouth."

"And you're not, Rangiku?" Momo Hinamori laughed, the sophomore was currently sitting on top of the high lockers with a few other girls, looking down at the rest of them.

Rangiku was about to reply but she was cut off by a girly squeal. All the women whipped their heads around to see what was going down.

"You guys!" Tatsuki called happily, running up and down the isles of the locker-room, waving a manila envelope high above her head. "I got it! I got it!"

"Got what, Arisawa?" Mila Rose snapped, pulling a brush through her thick brown hair.

Tatsuki smirked. "I've got the latest issue of Dial L For Lemony..."

There was silence in the locker-room for a hot second, then the sound of hairbrushes, lip gloss tubes, and compacts hitting the floor echoed in the air. A moment later the sound of scuffling feet could be heard. All the girls, including Rukia, crowded around Tatsuki with their eyes glittering.

Pause!

Time for an explanation! 'Dial L for Lemony' was an underground magazine produced, edited, and distributed by the not-so-mysterious Lemony herself. Any girl worth her weight in tampons knew about this particular publication. However, it was notoriously hard to find; you had to know a guy, who knows a guy, who knew another guy, who knew a girl, who knew a gay guy, who knew a freaking pirate just to get it.

Play!

Tatsuki sat down on one of the benches and removed the magazine from the envelope. Lo and behold, an attractive woman was striking a provocative pose on the front cover beneath a giant, yellow letter L.

"Why is Lemony always on the front cover?" Kotetsu asked, her brows furrowed.

"It is _her_ magazine," Tatsuki said.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Orihime chirped, "Quick! Lets read her investigative report! I heard she had new evidence on Nikki Minaj's butt implants!"

"Read the music list of the week, Tatsuki!" Chizuru called, Tatsuki quickly thumbed through the magazine turning to page eight.

"You guys ready?" She said in her best announcer voice, "Coming in at number one: Roll Wid Di Don by Sean Paul!"

Every single girl groaned in unison.

"He always gets number one on Lemony's music list." Said Rukia, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"She is swayed by title of wife..." Sun-sun told her softly.

"Coming in at number two," Tatsuki shouted, a hush fell over the crowd. "Ringa Linga by Taeyang!"

As if on cue, someone began playing the song out loud on their phone; the girls cheered and danced around. After a moment or two they settled down to hear the last entry.

"And finishing the top three!" The black-haired junior said, "Summer Jam by The Underdog Project!"

"Alright, alright enough with the music!" Said Ririn, "What's the Article of the Week? I have to know!"

Pause again!

The Article of the Week was the entire centerpiece of Dial L for Lemony. Anyone who read the magazine waited on pins and needles until they found it! Usually it was about romantic endeavors, sexual adventures, or lustful experimentation that only the perverted mind of Lemony could come up with. Last week it was a riveting piece about the use of Red Hot candies during oral sex.

Play again!

Just as Tatsuki was turning to the page the blasted bell rang loudly. All the women groaned once more. Well, it was time for gym class. They'd just have to wait until lunch time to get a peek at that article. Tatsuki slipped the magazine back inside the manila envelope and put it beneath her backpack inside her locker. She made sure she hid it carefully, if the principle caught her with it she'd be looking at three days of in-school suspension. After all, the content of the magazine was considered "pornographic" even though it only had a few pictures of naked men.

* * *

><p>~Fast Forward: Lunch Time~<p>

Almost every girl in school was huddled in with her respective clique. Tatsuki wasn't the only one who managed to get a copy of Dial L for Lemony. Rukia had been with her group of friends reading the Article of the Week. The title was quite interesting, "Hypnolicious". Apparently, everyone's favorite dearest, dim-witted writer slash chemist slash dick-ologist was also a psychologist.

Rukia read the article out loud to her friends, " Ahem…_Hey gal-pals. Lemony here with my latest sexual endeavor. Now you guys know my hubby Sean Paul, right? Well recently he'd been having some trouble coming up with a new song_…"

Momo snorted. "Hopefully he'll sing something everyone can understand…"

The girls who were seated at the lunch table tittered.

Rukia smirked and continued, "…_So I decided to help him. I had been reading up on hypnosis and how it can be very helpful if used correctly. I went out, bought a pocket watch, sat my Seany down and jumped right in. At first it didn't seem like it was taking hold but after a few minutes, Sean began spouting off everything he was thinking! Like most great discoveries, I found this completely by accident_."

"Of course," Kotetsu interrupted, rolling her eyes.

The raven-haired girl continued where she left off. "…_I just couldn't resist seeing what Sean was thinking about me. So I started asking him basic questions like 'Do you think I'm pretty' and 'Are you satisfied with our life together' And let me tell you! Sean said some things that made me, ME, turn bright red ladies._"

Rukia's eyes scanned the page from left to right. "Blah, blah, blah…oh my god! Lemony includes a list of instructions on how to hypnotize a guy!"

"Get out!" Rangiku exclaimed, snatching the magazine from Rukia and reading it. Her eyes went wide and glazed over. A mischievous smile played across her features.

"You know what this means, don't you?" She asked the girls, they exchanged glances but remained silent. "We have to try this on someone…"

"Rangiku, you're not serious!" Rukia chided, she nodded.

"Oh yes I am!"

"But who would we try it on?" Tatsuki asked, the girls looked at each other in silence once more.

"What about Ichigo?" Orihime suggested, the girls shook their heads.

"It doesn't take hypnosis to figure out what he's thinking." Nel said not too politely. All of the girls except Rukia wracked their brains to figure out who would be the perfect male guinea pig. They began looking around the cafeteria at all specimens…er _boys_.

"What about Toshiro?" Momo said, slyly pointing at the white-haired young man waiting in the lunch line.

"Nah, too easy. We need a challenge…"

Rangiku snapped her fingers. "I got a challenge for ya! What about Gin…"

"Gin?!" The girls said in unison. Rangiku nodded.

"Yeah, I mean come on!" She said, "Nobody ever knows what he's thinking. I've been friends with him since first grade and I still can't get a read on him half the time! If anyone's got some secrets it's him! He'd be perfect."

All the teenager's eyes shifted to the left. Surely enough the fox-faced senior was sitting alone at a table in the corner of the lunch room. A short history on Gin went a little something like this: most people at the school were afraid of him. He was just a shuddersome character that made people instantly nervous with the way he slinked around, people-watching. Add his slanted, red eyes and broad smiley face Gin even scared some of the teachers. His only two 'friends' were Rangiku and Izuru Kira.

At that very moment, Gin turned his head in the direction of their table. Each girl quickly looked away. He'd felt several pairs of eyes burning holes into his soul and furrowed his slender brows. He was quite accustomed to people staring at him, but the guilty looks on the ladies faces made him wonder.

_"What are they up to…?"_ He thought, giving each girl an incredulous glance. It was painfully obvious they weren't trying to look his direction seeing as though his gaze was locked on them. Avoiding his eyes, huh? That only made them look more suspicious.

"Ok," Momo whispered, "How will we do it?"

Rangiku shrugged. "Why do I have to come up with everything?"

"Cause you're the devious one!" Rukia spat, "Only _you_ would want to do this."

"Well nobody protested, so there!"

"It says here we'd need a quiet place to do it…" Nel told them, skimming the article.

"I got it!" Rangiku said, snapping her fingers once more. "The girl's locker-room after school! No one is ever in there."

"Ok…" Orihime chimed in, "What else do we need, Nel?"

"It says something he can focus on visually, like a pocket watch."

"It's the year 2015! Nobody carries a pocket watch anymore!" Rukia snapped, "This is a bad idea!"

"What if we tied a compact mirror to a piece of string?" Suggested Kotetsu, the girls nodded and muttered 'good idea'.

The girls discussed their plan for a few more minutes. Rukia was the only one verbally protesting this entire thing. Honestly she didn't think it would work. They're weren't psychologists (and she seriously doubted Lemony was either), they weren't trained for this kind of thing. They were high school students for goodness sakes! Hell, half of them hadn't even taken a psychology class!

"Even if we could do this," Rukia said to them sagely, "There's no way he'd agree to it…"

"The article didn't say he had to be willing…" Rangiku purred, a mischievous glint flashing through her eyes.

For the rest of their lunch period they hashed out the details of their misguided plot. The got the entire thing together mere minutes before the bell rang.

"Alright ladies, Operation Hypnolicious is a go! Synchronize your cellphones…"

* * *

><p>~Fast Forward: After School~<p>

Gin Ichimaru, track star extraordinaire, was outside on the school's field. He was stretching and getting ready to run a couple of laps before he went home. Although he didn't officially have track practice today, the silver-haired teen felt it necessary to train a bit. After all, he wasn't number one in his division for nothing. Gin had just started warming up by doing a few walking lunges when he heard the sound of feet approaching him. He smirked and turned to see who it was.

Surprisingly enough, it was Rukia Kuchiki jogging up to him.

"Gin!" Rukia said, forcing herself to sound happy. "I'm so glad I found you!"

Gin arched a brow. The Kuchiki princess was pleased to see him, eh? Last time he checked the girl was deathly afraid of him. He put two and two together then figured this had something to do with the way those girls had been gawking at him earlier. He decided to play along.

"Really?" Gin purred, his voice just as sugary and sarcastic as ever. "And why is that?"

"Well…" Rukia said, her eyes shifting. She had to remember her lines. "Rangiku stole my backpack…and she put on top of the lockers in the girls locker-room."

Gin chuckled. "Hmm…that doesn't sound like Ranni."

"She did." Rukia assured him, hoping her terrible acting skill weren't obvious. This was a bad idea! And she had the unfortunate title of "bait".

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Well…you're tall, you could probably reach it. I was just wondering if you would help me get it down…"

Gin's smirk stretched. He knew damn well Rukia was lying through her teeth, but his curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to know what she was playing at.

"How adorable…" He hummed sarcastically, "A damsel in distress? Have no fear, I'll save the day. Please, lead the way my little rabbit…"

Rukia gulped, oh man no turning back now.

The pair walked silently across the field back inside of the school. Rukia would steal glances of Gin out of the corner of her eye. It was very unnerving having him walk only a few feet behind her. For all she knew, the fox-faced teen could have reached out and strangled her for no reason. Besides there were no witness around! Once they reached the girls locker-room they paused at the door. Gin's smirk faltered slightly. It was stated clearly in the school handbook that boys weren't allowed in the girls locker-room under any circumstances. Too many students had gotten caught doing some rather naughty things down there. The punishment for such an infraction would be four days of suspension for all parties involved. Gin didn't want to risk losing his spot on the track team behind a backpack…if that was really the reason Rukia needed his help. Which it wasn't.

Slyly, the silver-haired senior looked from left to right. There were no teachers around, perhaps if they were quick they could get away with it. Taking a deep breath, Gin followed Rukia inside.

For some odd reason, teens tend to speculate what the opposite sex's locker-room looks like. Gin found himself wondering the same thing his freshman year. As he got older, he realized he didn't really care. But seeing it now was like exploring some uncharted territory. Unlike the boys locker-room, the girl's lockers were red not blue. They had separate stalls for changing meant for girls who were a little on the shy side. Hair dryers mounted on the walls. He noticed there was a entirely different set-up for their showers. All in all, it was typical of what one might expect.

"Alright," Gin began, "So where is your backpack?"

Rukia waited a moment before shouting, "Now you guys! Now!"

In a fraction of a second, girls exploded from inside lockers and behind corners. Gin, completely taken aback, barely had time to respond as he was wrestled to the ground by a bunch of screaming banshees he called classmates!

It was an ambush! He walked right into an ambush! The killing part was, he couldn't fight them back! They were girls for goodness! After a moment or two of struggling, Gin found that he couldn't move. The girls had tied him up with jump ropes! And did a hell of a job!

"What do you think you're doing?" Gin growled, "This isn't funny. Untie me! Right now!"

"We got him…" Kotetsu huffed, bending over and putting her hands on her knees.

"That was easier than I thought," Said Rangiku, she looked down at a squirming Gin. "I expected more from you…"

"Rangiku…" Gin seethed through gritted teeth, he was so furious he couldn't even think of an acceptable threat. He figured if his busty friend had something to do with this, no good could come from it!

Rangiku ignored him and motioned to Momo. "Are we good?"

The brown-haired girl had been poking her head out of the entrance door, she had the title of "look-out".

"We're clear!" She called to Rangiku who smirked.

"Let's get started…"

The girls hauled Gin upright and dragged him, kicking and swearing, into the handicapped bathroom stall. They propped him up on the edge of the toilet and gathered around him. It took every ounce of strength Gin had to keep his aloof smile in place. He'd just been tricked, subdued, and drug into a bathroom by a group of giggling girls! If anything was hurt it was his pride!

"What's the hell do you want from me!?" He snapped, practically foaming at the mouth.

"Just answers to some questions." Rangiku told him, "Geez Gin, relax. We're not gonna rape you or anything."

And he was supposed to believe that?

"You guys, we really shouldn't do this…" Rukia said,

Rangiku ignored the younger Kuchiki and turned to Kotetsu, "Got your compact ready?"

The silver-haired woman reached into her pocket and pulled out the tiny mirror. Of course she'd tied it to a shoe lace so it hung like a pocket watch. She handed it to Rangiku who held it out in front of Gin's face.

"You're going to give me a makeover?" The fox-faced teen spat sarcastically, "You should know I'm a Summer not a Winter."

"Very funny Gin," The busty girl muttered. She began swinging the compact from side to side. She spoke with a soft, soothing tone. "Listen to the sound of my voice…breathe in and out…you're getting sleepy…when I snap my fingers-"

"Hold on Rangiku," Nel began, "His eyes are closed."

"You're right," Orihime agreed, "It'll never work…"

The buxom girl glared at Gin then gave him an awful, evil smirk…"Give me a pair of eyelash curlers, I'll pry his eyes open!"

Each girl gasped simultaneously as Gin's eyes flew open revealing a set of fiery, vermillion orbs. He didn't know what eyelash curlers were, but they certainly didn't sound fun. So he decided to cooperate.

Rangiku bent down and tried again. "Listen to the sound of my voice…breathe in and out…you're getting sleepy…when I snap my fingers you will tell us all of your deepest, darkest secrets…"

She let the compact swing for a moment longer, Gin's red eyes following it back and forth. She then snapped her fingers and miraculously Gin's eyes went wide and glazed over. His smirk fell and his face was left completely blank. The girls exchanged looks…

"I…I think it worked…" Orihime whispered, Rukia shook her head.

"No way," She said, "He's faking. There's just no way! It was too easy…"

"But when have you ever seen Gin not smiling with his eyes wide open?"

"Ask him something only Gin would know, Rangiku…" Tatsuki said as she waved her hand in front of Gin's face. Rangiku thought for a moment.

"How big is your cock?"

All the girls shot her a look and smacked their teeth, Rangiku simply shrugged. Their heads whipped back to Gin when they heard him began to speak.

"Ten and three quarter inches…" His voice sounded hollow and a million miles away.

"Get the fuck outta here!" Tatsuki exclaimed smacking a hand to her forehead. Everyone expect Rangiku turned a bright shade of pink. Ten and three quarter inches? Hot damn…if that was the length, what the hell was his circumference? That thought passed through each of their minds and everybody did a fast calculation… estimate the diameter, multiply pi, and carry the 1…

"Oh my…" Orihime breathed, beaming like a red traffic light.

"Quick ask him something else, Rangiku…"

"Guys! Seriously!" Rukia hissed, "We have to stop! The joke's over!"

"Um…who do you have a crush on at out school?" The buxom girl asked, once again ignoring Rukia's desperate pleas.

Ok that was a simple question, and not gross at all.

"Rukia Kuchiki…"

Everyone jumped back as if Gin had just spit the Ebola at them! They dissolved in laughter, all except for Rukia who stared at the fox-faced teen as if she'd never seen him before. As they howled and hooted her face glowed a brilliant shade of red. It took some time for them to calm down. Rangiku wiped the tears from her eyes and continued.

"Rukia huh?" She said, "And what do you like about her…?"

"She's cute…she's small…she's smart…" Gin drawled,

This couldn't be happening! Rukia wasn't hearing this! He was faking! He had to be! Out of all the girls at their school, Gin had the hots for her? No, no, no, no, no! She refused to believe it!

"He's lying!" Rukia exclaimed, red-faced. "Lies! All lies! Blatant and ridiculous lies!

"I dunno, Rukia…" Nel hummed, "He could've said anyone…and he said you…"

"Alright Gin, enough playing around…" Rangiku said, smirking openly now. "Tell us how you really feel about her!"

And the truth shall set you free!

"She's trying to get my dick arrested for domestic violence against her vagina…" Gin said hollowly, "Ever heard that saying 'I'll beat the pussy up'…?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Was all that could be heard in the locker-room, tears flowed from the girl's eyes as they cackled crazily.

"Anything else, Gin?"

"My anaconda does…my anaconda does…" (**Lemony**: I couldn't resist!)

More laughter. Rukia had finally clasped her heads over her ears to tune Gin out! She really didn't want to hear this! She knew this was a bad idea!

"Is that it?"

"Rangiku, quit asking him stuff!" Rukia finally snapped, it too late, she'd already asked now Gin had to answer.

"I noticed she eats a banana every day at lunchtime…you know what they say about a woman who eats a lot of fruit…I bet she tastes like a banana spit…"

"OK! OK! ENOUGH!" The raven-haired girl screamed, "SNAP HIM OUT OF IT! RIGHT NOW!"

Rangiku, doubled over in laughter, snapped her fingers and brought Gin out of his trance. His usual fox-faced expression returned and he glared at them with hateful eyes.

"What did you do to me?" He growled, his nostrils flaring in rage.

Before anyone could respond they heard Momo shouting. "Code red! Here comes Coach Shihoin! Every man for himself!"

The girls broke and ran like criminals escaping from prison, managing to slip out of the side entrance, and leaving poor Gin tied up sitting on the toilet! Yoruichi had heard quite the ruckus coming from the locker-room and decided to investigate. It wasn't uncommon for students to engage in dubious activates in there…

When she went inside all was eerily still. When she began checking the stalls she got the shock of her life when she found a male student…tied up with jump ropes?!

Yoruichi sighed as she shook her head, "I've told you students about reading Fifty Shades of Grey…"

* * *

><p>The following day was rather uneventful. Of course, Rukia was teased relentlessly by her so-called friends about Gin's infatuation with her. Aside from that everything was normal. It was currently lunch time and the guiltless girls gathered around the lunch table.<p>

"Did you guys hear?" Kotetsu began, "Gin got suspended."

"He shouldda ran…" Said Rangiku, smirking to herself. Everyone shook their heads.

"For how long?" Asked Tatsuki,

"Four days." Kotetsu told them, that was typical of the school.

"Do you think we should apologize to him?" Orihime offered, feeling slightly ashamed about what they had done. She really didn't want Gin to get suspended…it was supposed to be a harmless joke after all.

Nel shook her head. "It wouldn't make a difference, the school's not gonna lift his suspension. And besides, this is _Gin Ichimaru_ we're talking about. Knowing him, he's planning our downfall as we speak…"

"I'm with Nel," Rangiku agreed, "We'd better watch our backs for a while…especially you Rukia…"

Oh, the girls didn't know just how right they were!

For the next four days Gin Ichimaru sat at home, positively livid. If one looked closely they could literally see steam seeping out of his ears. His legal guardian, Sosuke Aizen, was none to happy to hear about what had happened. Sosuke wasn't mad about Gin breaking the rules, he was mad because he got caught! He taught the boy better than that! On top of that, the coach found him tied up? Aizen didn't even want to know what had transpired.

Instead he told Gin one thing, "You know what you must do…"

Gin knew very well what that meant. It was his foster-father's way of saying get even, fix this, or someone must pay! It was basically a green light for the silver-haired teen to reap his revenge. But how? He made a mental list of all the girls involved in that little altercation…there was Rangiku, Kotetsu, Momo, Tatsuki, Nel, Orihime, and finally Rukia. But what could he do to get them back?

Just then, Gin smiled like the Grinch who stole Christmas and had no intentions of giving it back!

Those girls had messed with the wrong fox…

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks each girl had experienced some type of mishap in their young lives. Someone had stolen all of Rangiku's makeup and hair supplies so she was forced to walk around looking like a hot mess. She went from a 10 to a 4 real quick, fast, and in a hurry! Someone literally burned all of Kotetsu's biology notes and left the ashes of her life's work inside of her locker. Now how was she supposed to get that internship with Nurse Unohana? A mysterious number kept calling Momo's cellphone during class which resulted in it being confiscated for the rest of the week by the principle. Now how that little busy-body going to keep up with current events? A truly horrible person slashed the tires on Tatsuki scooter, thus forcing her to walk everywhere! An absolutely retched person put dead crickets inside Nel's sandwich at lunch, she only realized this after she took a bite! The green-haired girl burst into tears in front of the entire school upon the discovery. Finally a devious individual stole Orihime diary and made copies of it! Its not like she had anything tragic in there, but still it was her diary! Then they went to great lengths to slip a copy inside everyone's locker.<p>

And every time something seemed to go horribly wrong, who should be lingering in the area but Gin; with his arms folded and a triumphant smirk on his face.

That only left Rukia…

Needless to say the raven-haired girl treaded softly while at school. Everywhere she went it seemed like Gin was only a few feet away from her, smirking and watching her every move. It was more than unnerving, it was absolutely frightening! The stalking got so bad Rukia began checking the backseat of her car every day after school before getting inside. She wouldn't put it past Gin to break into her ride and wait for her…

One day, poor little rattled Rukia had enough. It was passing period and she only had five minutes to get to her next class. Surely enough Gin was leaning cockily against her locker as she was coming down the hallway. The younger Kuchiki defiantly stuck out her chin and marched up to the smirking teen.

"I know what you're doing…" She began as Gin pushed himself up, allowing access to her locker.

"What are you talking, Kuchkiki?" He purred, his smile stretching.

"I know it was you!" Rukia hissed, "You win! You got us back! Now leave me alone…"

"Oh no, no, no…" Gin hummed, standing toe to toe with her. The silver-haired teen towered over little Rukia. "You see, I haven't gotten you yet my dear…"

He grasped her chin and made her look at him. He leaned down and his voice fell dangerously low; "Mark my words Rukia Kuchiki, what I did to those other girls is mere child's play compared to what I've got in store for you…"

Here, he chuckled. "Be afraid…be very afraid…"

Just then the bell rang loudly and Gin released Rukia. The raven-haired girl stood there, frozen in time as Gin rose to his full height. He smiled broadly, revealing two rows of perfectly straight teeth. They stared at one another for five long minutes, Rukia shaking uncontrollably.

"Well," Gin purred, "You'd better get going or you'll be late for your next class…"

Suddenly Rukia snapped back to reality and hurriedly opened her locker to gather her things. When she glanced sideways to see if that fox-faced freak was still standing there, she was shocked to see that he'd vanished all together! There was absolutely no trace of him in the hallway. So not only was he weird, not only was he gunning for her, the guy was also a fucking ninja! Chills rocketed up the girl's spine…

Her goose was so cooked.

* * *

><p>"Dammit all!" Rukia swore yanking her gym shirt down over her head. It was fifth period, gym time! Thanks to Gin she was now running ten minutes late! She hurriedly shed her jeans and stepped into her gym shorts. The raven-haired girl was almost ready, all she had to do was pull her hair back and put on her sneakers. After that she could bolt outside to the track so she wouldn't be counted absent. But a sudden sound made her freeze…<p>

A chuckle echoed through the locker-room.

A cold feeling began spreading through Rukia, starting in the pit of her stomach and expanding outwards. The hairs on the back of the girl's neck stood on end. She recognized that laugh…screw her shoes! She could run in her flats! Or barefoot! It really didn't matter!

Before Rukia could run like hell her locker slammed shut and who should be leaning behind it but Gin Ichimaru himself.

"Hello my little rabbit…"

Rukia let out a surprised yell but a boney hand quickly clasped over her mouth!

"Now, now…we'll have none of that…" Gin purred catching the girl by the front of her T-shirt and pushing her into the locker. She shivered instantly when she felt the cold metal pressed against her back. Rukia's midnight eyes went impossibly wide as Gin pressed himself into her.

"You knew this was coming…" The fox-faced senior purred, "Are you ready, Kuchiki?"

Rukia closed her eyes and nodded sullenly. She knew Gin would get his revenge sooner or later, she was only delaying the inevitable by running from him. No, she had this coming…it was best to suck it up and take it like a man…correction, _woman_.

Gin removed his hand from her mouth and collided his lips with hers.

Rukia yelped into his mouth and struggled furiously against him! It was a fruitless effort considering Gin was much bigger and stronger than her. Still, she was shocked! She was expecting him to hit her or something! Not kiss her! But for someone with a twisted grin Gin had a set of firm, slender lips. The moment he pulled away Rukia gawked up at him.

"Wha…What was that for?" She asked breathlessly, turning a furious shade of red.

Gin's smile nearly touched his ears. "What? You thought I was going to hurt you or something?"

"Yes!"

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" He purred, "You're the only one who tried to stop whatever it was you girls were trying to accomplish. For that I'm going to reward you, not punish you…"

Rukia's face almost hit the fucking floor!

"But-but-but-but!" She stammered, this was unbelievable! So all the stalking was for nothing?! Gin knew very well what she was trying to say and couldn't resist the urge to tease her a bit…

"I was simply waiting for the right time to catch you…" He said, "You know, its amazing how a person's own paranoia can destroy them…"

Rukia had stopped stammering and sighed in exasperation. Now that she knew Gin wasn't going to kill her, she relaxed slightly.

"So…what are you going to do?"

"This…"

Gin leaned down once more and captured her mouth. He was pressing hard against her, keeping Rukia trapped between his lean body and the lockers. The raven-haired put her hands on his chest and weakly tried to push him away. It was no use, Gin wouldn't budge. He rather enjoyed the feeling of her hands on him, the contact made him even more frantic. His kiss was aggressive; heated. He sucked her bottom lip, catching between his teeth and gnawing gently. Then Gin forcefully parted her lips and shoved his tongue deep within her mouth, stroking it, and taking in the taste of her sweetness. Unconsciously, Rukia tangled her tongue with his, tugging gently on his upper lip, and egging him on.

The couple did this for a while before they finally pulled away. Rukia's eyes were half lidded as Gin stared down at her.

"Stop…" She said huskily, Gin shook his head.

"No…" He said in a low purr, bending over and looping his fingers into the waist of her tiny gym shorts. He pulled them down slowly and worked them over her feet. She hesitated then stepped out of them placing her hands on Gin's broad shoulders to aid her balance. He left her clad in her gym shirt and white cotton panties. Gin stood back up and slipped one hand to Rukia's throat. He didn't squeeze like she thought he would; instead of the fox-faced enigma caressed her gently, running a hand down her shoulder, a tongue swept across his slender lips.

"Rukia…are you scared of me?"

"…Y-yes…"

"Good."

That was all it took for the red-eyed animal to come out of Gin. He said he was going to reward her, yes, but that didn't mean he'd gentle. Almost brutally he shoved her hard against the lockers, causing a loud clank to echo through the locker-room. Rukia winced but didn't have time to respond because Gin was already on her! He snatched her panties, practically ripping them from her body. Rukia let out a silent scream when a sudden whoosh of cold air rushed to her core. She shivered momentarily but was quickly covered by Gin. He kissed her furiously once more, tangling his hands in her black locks. Rukia had no idea what was going on! One minute she was cowering in fear of this man, the next she was pinned to a locker, half-naked, with his tongue in her mouth!

"Rukia…" He breathed against her lips, "Undo my pants…"

With shaking hands the younger Kuchiki found the front of his pants. Carefully she unlatched his belt, her breathing became shallow and weak once she unbuttoned his jeans. The zipper purred as she slowly pulled it down. Gin bit his lower lip as he watched Rukia's tiny hands working open his trousers. When they were fully open, the silver-haired teen unceremoniously picked Rukia up. She instinctually wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. When the raven-haired girl looked up she saw that Gin was staring down at her with his eyes wide open, the red orbs glowing and glittering like crimson diamonds beneath his molten mercury bangs. She never realized how handsome he was before, he really did look so much better with his eyes open. Gin was giving the girl in his arms an appraising look as well. Yes, he'd lusted after her for some time but never once had he realized how small she was. The girl weighed less than the dumbbells he used for training.

Without a word, Gin ran his strong hands down her creamy thighs and caught Rukia at the crooks of her knees. He pressed her back against the locker.

"Now…" He whispered to her, "What I want you to do is reach inside my boxers and pull out your…reward."

Rukia took a deep breath and slipped one hand into Gin's boxers. She gasped loudly when her feminine fingers wrapped around his cock. Dear God, it felt like a long, hot pole; thick and corded with thumping veins. She yanked it out, Gin hissing as she did so. Her eyes flickered down to it and she gulped, it was painfully clear that when they were in the bathroom she'd miscalculated. Hesitantly, Rukia placed the bulbous head of his cock against her wet slit. Gin bent his knees and pushed through her sweetness, his cock curving into body, splitting her tender walls, and coming to rest deep inside of her.

Rukia let out a long moan as he impaled her. God, it felt like he was trying to tear her in half! Gin shoved inch after hard inch into her tight pussy. Her nails raked across the back of his leather jacket as he thrust into her gently. The silver-haired teen was licking his lips at the delicious feeling of her soft insides dragging over him, sucking on his dick, milking it for every drop of cum he had! It was maddening!

After a moment, Gin began to increase the pace of his hard thrusts. Rukia's voice began to get higher and louder as he began slamming into her, her body being checked by the lockers. Gin was knocking against the bottom of her stomach with his cock, using so much force her abdomen seized up on itself. He looked down between their bodies and watched his cock disappear inside of her hot, pink nether lips only to reappear, the rigid shaft glistening with her juices.

Rukia cried out the sharp penetration, throwing her head back against the locker and screaming! Gin quickly covered her mouth with his, never slowing his furious pace. He knew damn well they'd get caught if she kept hollering! But hell, you try being quiet when someone laying ten and three quarter inches of deliciousness to you.

Rukia moaned into his mouth as Gin continued pumping lustfully into her. It didn't make a difference that she wasn't screaming now, the sound of the lockers were making enough noise for them.

CLANKCLANKCLANKCLANKCLANKCLANK!

Beads of sweat began forming on both of their foreheads as they continued to fuck each other. Rukia felt as if something was swelling inside of her, growing, expanding, and getting ready to explode. Gin was having a similar reaction; his stomach coiled into tight knots as his release took form. He tried to fight it, control it, but his stubborn hips just moved faster and more frantic than ever. Rukia was too good for a girl her age and when she could finally take no more she came strongly, sinking her nails into his jacket and almost tearing it as her juicy insides clutched and shuddered around his thick dick.

Gin couldn't stop now if wanted to! Feeling Rukia wrap around him was enough to push him towards his impending release. Hearing her stifled moans combined with her climax made Gin release her mouth and roar as his orgasm ripped through him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body jerked uncontrollably, firing off one, then two, then three huge loads into the shaking girl in his arms.

There was silence for several minutes. Gin and Rukia both gulped down breaths of air as they slowly returned to earth. The blissful feeling was short lived when they heard this:

"What are you two doing? PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE! NOW!"

Uh-oh.

Busted.

What the couple hadn't realized is that the constant racket of lovemaking caused Coach Shihoin to investigate. She'd caught them red-handed and red faced. Rukia was especially embarrassed.

She was going to have a helluva time trying to explain this to Byakuya.

* * *

><p>~Elsewhere: Montego Bay, Jamaica~<p>

A cool island breeze drifted through the open window of a small beachside villa. The smell of sea water and sand floated in the air but went ignored by the inhabitant of the heavily furnished office. Bookshelves lined each wall and the floor was littered with pieces of paper and pens. A devilishly good-looking woman sat behind a large, cluttered desk swirling a lemondrop martini in one hand and a copy of Dial L for Lemony in the other.

She smirked.

It was time to start a new issue for next week.

Lemony sighed and took a sip of her martini.

Well, time to get to work. Besides, she had to keep her readers satisfied.

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> *huge grin spreads across face* *takes deep breath* OH MY GAAAAWWWDDD! ITS BEEN TOO LONG! BUT I STILL GOT IT! I'm a little rusty….BUT I STILL GOT IT! *fist pumps*

**Wicked:** You've got everything but a brain.

**Lemony:** DO NOT BE JEALOUS OF MY BOOGEY! *does Stanky Leg*

**Awesome:** Um, HELLO! Did you magically forget about that door? You're fixing it, now!

**Lemony:** *still dancing* *ignoring Awesome*

**Awesome:** ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! *grabs Lemony* *throws Lemony over the fucking couch* *proceeds to beat the hell out of Lemony*

**Lemony&Awesome:** *fights*

**Wicked:** Idiots…REVIEW!


End file.
